


You're killing me

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, also starring Ryan Haywoof, jesus christ i need to learn how to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian Angel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're killing me

In a world where guardian angels were a part of every day life, you'd think they'd be hard to spot. Yet they stood out like sore thumbs around the average human. It was something about their skin, the way it glowed slightly and the fact on more than one occassion you'd spy an angel saving their human. It was a typical sight, one that was accepted and that nobody really thought much of. Except people like Gavin, who were so fascinated by their angel and were in constant awe of them. Like now, for instance, as he stands at stares at Michael (his angel) instead of crossing the road like he's supposed to. Luckily, Michael is always on the ball and has scooped Gavin under the arms and guided him across the road in an instance.  
"He's lucky he has you," says Ray, one of Michael's coworkers and fellow friends.  
"Damn right, Gavin you little shit. Pay attention!" Michael curses, earning a chuckle from Ray's human, Geoff.

  
"I feel sorry for you Michael, he's a calamity. If you were human, I'm sure you'd have suffered several heart attacks because of him by now." Geoff muses, his lips twitching into their usual half-smirk. Ray laughs with him and Michael shakes his head, ushering Gavin along as the bumbling idiot blushes and attempts to apologize. Ray and Michael follow Gavin and Geoff through the streets, nodding their heads to their fellow angels. Each and every one is standing close to their human, some holding their hands. It's not strange for an angel and their human to fall in love, in fact its a natural occurance. One that has happened for Gavin, Michael, Ray and Geoff. They're not alone in their small group. There's Jack and his angel Ryan, who they meet on their journey home. Ryan laughs as he is told the story of their day, how Gavin was almost killed once more. Its a common occurance, they all know that if it weren't for Michael Gavin would have perished long ago. They're all very thankful for Michael because of that.

  
Each guardian angel is there for one sole purpose, to keep their human alive. That doesn't go to say they don't do small, unique things for them. Michael's job is the closest to an angel's true purpose, but he also serves to keep Gavin laughing as well. Geoff is the bane of Ray's existence, constantly sending the poor angel into panic. Ray swears Geoff's liver is simply going to crash on him one day but the tired eyed man always brushes his comments aside. He knows that if something was truly wrong with him, Ray would stop him immediately. Ryan acts as a security blanket for Jack, comforting him and calming Jack down in times of trouble. Jack tends to be angered easily and Ryan helps with keeping him sane. As a group, their relationship is an odd thing. As a human, you're lucky to get along with your guardian angel. You've hit the jackpot if you fall in love - but to fall in love with several angels at once? You might as well be in heaven itself.


End file.
